Chicle
by JossieEvans
Summary: Y el queria el de tuttifrutti


**_Chicle_**

Un chico pecoso y pelirrojo caminaba lo mas contento junto con su novia, Luna,una joven rubia de brillantes ojos celestes y aires soñadores.Ambos se amaban mutuamente desde sexto y estaban muy feliz por aquello.

Ron la amaba asi,soñadora y divertida y Luna amaba a Ron asi despistado,un poco tonto pero tambien muy divertido.

Ambos tenian dos bolsas grandes de HoneyDukes,Su lugar favorito.Porque recien llegaban de Hosmeade,donde a ambos les encantaba estar.

Habian comprado de todo,incluyendo las cosas favoritas para sus mejores amigos,Hermione y Harry.

Ambos de habian estado estudiando mucho,en realidad no es que Harry estuviese contentísimo de hacerlo...Si no que acompañaba a Hermione a TODOS lados.

Porque Harry Potter estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.

Y hacia mucho de eso.Solo que la castaña no parecia darse cuenta.Tan consumida en su enamoramiento por su querido Harry.Pensando en el dia y noche,tarareando canciones que le recordaban a el no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo.

Asi era,ambos estaba enamorado del otro.Pero ninguno se daba cuenta.

En fin,un caos total.

Ambos subieron las cabezas al ver a Ron y a Luna llegar debajo de ese árbol tan bonito.El favorito de Harry y Hermione.

-Ron! Al fin llegas.Estaba muriendo de habre. Masculló el chico

-Ayyy!!! Harry,Harry ¿Cuándo aprenderas que tienes que tenerme paciencia?

-Ron, ya callate y dame mi comida sino, moriré de desnutrición

-Ay va Harry!! Contesto y le lanzo una bolsa llena de golosinas de lo mas raras.

-Gracias Ron.dijo la castaña hablando por primera vez

-Hermione ten cuidado, porque algunas Bertie Bots tienen Lupons,que traen mala suerte.

La castaña rió y dijo

-Si,Luna,tendré cuidado.

La rubia sonrio satisfecha y su novio la miro con cariño.Se tomaron de las manos y se fueron sonriendo.

-Esos son increíbles.. comento Harry

-Son tal para cual dijo la chica sonriendo

_Ojala fuesemos Hems y yo "Tal para cual"_

La miro.Cuanto la queria!

La admiraba tanto,la queria muchismo,la amaba.Era todo para el.Queria perderse en su boca todo el tiempo.La queria, y cuanto.

_Que lindo que es,esos ojos,ese pelo desordenado,esa boca que cada vez que la veo tengo que agarrarme de algo para no lo amo.Y el,enganchado con alguna chica "onda Cho" Ayy me esta hablando con esa voz que me encanta.Que me derrite,ayy dioses,hagan que se calle,por que sino voy a tirarme ensima suyo._

_Ayy sigue hablando!! Es un imposible.Mejor hablo yo, por que si no, voy a volverme mas loca de lo que estoy._

-y entonces Smith hizo una maniobra de Rossvel, y atrapo la snitch.Ese si que juega bien! En fin,Portugal tiene muchos jugadores buenos..

-Hey! Harry!deja de hablar de quidditch!veamos que trajo Ron y que comemos primero.propuso la chica

_Que diga que si que diga que si,odio cuando habla de quidditch,es su unico defecto,habla de quidditch una y otra y otra vez._

-Dale.dijo el chico rapidamente.

Abrieron la bolsa y vieron muchos chocolates,de los mas grandes,blancos y con leche.Tambie habia Bertie Bots,Ranas de Chocoltes,Brujas Fritas,Varitas de Regaliz,Plumas de azúcar y Chicles Super Hichables.

_Creo que me enamore y no precisamente de Herms_

Cada uno tomo lo que quiso hasta que las manos de ambos se posaron en el unico chicle de tutti-frutti.

-Herms, lo quiero yo,yo lo tome primero.Exigió

-Harry,yo soy chica y tengo mas derecho

-Pero yo lo agrarre primero

-Y yo lo vi primero

-Claro que no!

-Al demonio! Dijo ella y se lo lanzo a la boca.

-Hermionee!!dijo apenado

-Lo lameto Harry. Dijo mascando el chicle.

Harry la miro con furia.Queria ese chicle.A ella tambien.Queria tomarla de la cara y besarla con pasión.No podia.Hermione se enojaria.Pero como queria ese chicle.Aun recordaba cuando e Halloween su primo compraba bolsas y bolsas de chicles sabor tutti fruti y a el solo le daban uno sabor eucalipto.Ajj lo odiaba.Ese sabor siempre habia sido su favorito.Y el de ella tambien.Queria ese chicle.Y queria a Hermione.Queria perderse en su boca.Sentir que era suya.Y abrazarla como nunca lo habia pasión no propia de un amigo.

Queria el chcle.

Ahora.

-Dame el chicle Herms dijo finalmente

-No Harry. Contesto firme

-Bien,tu lo quisiste asi.Respondio

Llevo sus manos a la cadera de Hermione y la acerco rapidamente.Sello sus labios con los de ella,con suavidad.Movio su boca lentamente y ella le siguió.Disfrutando.Oh!cuanto habia deseado besarla.Y parecia que ella tambien porque lo tomo por el cuello y lo abrazo.

Harry acaricio su cabello y movia su boca sin le estaba gustando besar a Hermione!Sabia a fresa y le hacia recordar todos los tiempos felices que habian pasado.

_Sabe a ..Harry.Al unico Harry.Al que amo y al que siempre amare_.

_Que bien sabe besar a Harry!!¿Por qué no lo habra hecho antes?Ayy!! Harry no pares!te amo tanto Pero tanto!_

Harry acaricio el cuello de Hermione y esta su cabello sin separar sus bocas ni un segundo.

Ahora Harry tenia a Hermione,pero queria el chicle con decisión.Asi que apreto mas su boca con la de ella y con su lengua busco el tan ansiado chicle.

Hermiones sintio el cambio en el beso y no lo agrado demasiado.

_¿Qué hace? Ahh!! Quiere el chicle!! No sera facil Harry Potter.Este chicle es mio.Definitivamente mio._

La lengua de Hermione se unio con la de Harry evitando que buscara el chicle.Harry se olvido repentinamente y se dedico que jugar con la lengua de su amiga.

Ese juego le estaba gustando a Harry,Asi que llevo su mano a la cintura de Hermione y la acaricio suavemente.Mientra que ella se sujetaba de su espalada para no caer.

Ambos podian sentir el perfume del otro.Suave e infinito.Ninguno queria que terminara.

Pero las ganas del chicle invadieron a Harry e intento nuevamente robarlo,pero la chica se lo impedia,ya que ella tambien queria ese chicle.

Pero las ganas de tener ese chicle eran demasiadas y se separo unos milímetros de Hermione para decir

-Ese chicle tiene mi nombre.

Y retomo su tarea busco con su lengua el chicle y lo robo de la boca de la chica.

Lo llevo hasta su boca y apreto la cintura de la chica y llevo su mano a la mejilla de Hermione y acariciándola.

Hermione al no sentir el chicle en su boca sintio ganas de golpear a Harry.Pero no lo hizo porque eso le estaba gustando demasiado.Demasiado.

En cambio decidio por optar por otra técnica:

Buscar a su chicle de nuevo.

Tomo a su amigo por el cuello y profundizo una vez mas el beso.Jugando con la lengua del chico.Hasta llegar a su chicle.Pero perder el chicle no estaba en los planes de Harry,asi que se separo un poco de Hermione para evitar perder el tan deseado chicle.Cuando en ese instante el chicle callo de la boca de chicle hasta su cuello.La castaña dirigio sus labios a este y empezo a besarlo con suavidad.Mientras que su amigo le acaricia el indómito cabello.La chica se encontro con el chicle,pero en el momento en que estaba por tomarlo Harry se tiro sobre ella y el chicle calló sobre la mejilla de Herms.

El chico se rio con ganas,pero la chica mostraba su enojo.

-Te amo Herms dijo con una sonrisa

Puramente te amo y Herms sintio el significado de todo

-Yo tambien Harry

El moreno le dio un beso corto en la boca de la chica para calmarla.Y esta lo trajo consigo para qe la besara de nuevo.El chicle se habia pegado a la mejila de Herms y no parecia querer moverse.Ambos empezaron a giarar quedando Harry ensima cuando...

El chicle tan ansiado por ambos sabor tutti-frutti rodo por la mejilla de la chica hasta llegar al suelo para adentrarse en un gigantesco hormiguero..

_Espero que les haya gustado.Me parecio una idea original :)_

_Dejen Reviews!! Porfavor!!Denle donde dice go y nada mas!Se aceptan muchas ganas criticas constructivas !!_

_Review Jossie feliz jijiji_

Gracias por los casi 400 hits de "Después.."!!!! 

Grax x leer!! BeSos

JossieEvans 


End file.
